Ice And Breathes
by FriendsForevaa
Summary: "Because she was beginning to like his fragrance." Day 1 - Breath


**Disclaimer** - _I am not Hiro Mashima. __Also I don't owe the attached fanart, Leah-la-gata on deviantart does ^^_

**Summary** - _"Because she was beginning to like his fragrance." Day 1 — Breathe._

* * *

_O==O===O===O==O_

**Ice And Breathes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lately, Lucy Heartphilia had been attacked by the stangest and peculia possible ideas — weird enough to drive her insane to the point that she would want to rumple her hair, kill herself in the most brutal way possible, or just anything!

Apparently, the so-said-to-be-obnoxious mystery was —

_"How did Gray smell...?"_

_"More interestingly, how did his breath felt like? Contrary to his body temperature which was freezing cold, was it the same, or surprisingly hot instead? "_

Numerous question similar to these were making her uncomfortable continuously, and whenever she would be in his company, things will start getting really messed up and she would feel like smashing her head at the nearest possible wall or something.

**- A random example starring Lucy's naughty adventures** **out of countless ones** -

**/./**

_Once, they were having a nice, relaxing conversation. Her eyes were continuously staring at the wide pectoral muscles, down to the the six-pack, the sweaty messy raven-hair; and she was already emitting heat. Uncontrollably, fought against the urges of leaping on him. Then the worst happened, her itchy senses spotted the exposed neck, sweat drops dropping one by one, and she felt the urge of nuzzling through it. She fought against it, but in the end lost...quite miserably on top of it._

_Shakingly, the moment she jerked forward, she noticed a pair of sharpening dark blue eyes of a stray cat — Her so-called 'love rival', examining every motion of her 'visible-and-yet-not-so-exactly' affection towards the oblivous man. So she changed her motive and to his surprise, ended up whispering random stuff in his ear instead. Although things didn't go her way, more like got worser than ever. Now, she was struggling not to glomp his earlobe, and successfully controlled her urges after being given a threatening look by the rain woman, followed by a chaotic day._

_The embarrassment!_

**/./**

She wanted to know why would she have such perverted thoughts, but had no clue — none. And here, she calls _him_ the 'pervert' when she is a much bigger one herself... But she will never reveal this hidden sides of hers to anyone... probably. Time will tell.

**/./**

Leaving her not-so-ordinary symptoms aside, right now she was standing in a queue. The summer had the guild members in a riot, as their one and only source of ice had been proved useless so for the time being, none other came handy other than a certain ice maker.

Gray was looking quite worn out already, using his powers for the good of others indeed wasn't a very benefitting jobs. Besides, it was costing him his magical capabilities. As soon as she noticed it, a part of her started to worry. There was only one person left before her turn would arrive, and she heaved a sigh of relief — Not because, it was her turn; but because he could finally be free of this ordeal, and could rest to his heart's content — That was more than contentful for her.

If it was some other member of the guild then it wouldn't be a problem, but the fact that it was none other than the water mage - Juvia Lockser, was more than worrisome. Everyone knew she was obsessed with the ice mage, regardless of his repeated protests. She had even entered in the queue at a speed of lightening and, made sure to stand before her love-rival would arrive and steal her Gray-sama away. Lucy shuddered at the thought, but more on her crush's poor condition. She could see cold droplets on his forehead, and he was breathing irregularly.

"Gray-sama, give Juvia your ice of love~" Juvia swooned, hearts in her eyes as she extended the palm of her hand.

"Gah—" Gray squeaked at the sight of the rain woman, who was already throwing herself at him — Creepy.

"H-here..." He muttered, creeped at the open affections.

"Not this. Gray-sama, Juvia wants your icy heart and melt it with Juvia's love~" She moved forward, trying to hug him, but failed thanks to his stealth.

The fact that she was flirting with her love was making Lucy jealous to no ends, but she hid it carefully. Then she noticed, how clearly Gray was not liking the interaction, and that popped up a nerve. Keeping the former point in her mind, she decided to take action against it once and for all.

"Juvia" She called her name sternly, grabbing her by shoulder.

"What Lucy? Don't tell Juvia— You want to steal Gray-sama? As a matter of fact, Juvia is not going to—"

"Not that! Can't you see, he is not feeling feel? He is tired, please save your affections for later. You should be more  
concerned about other's feelings." She stated angrily.

Juvia's eyes widened slightly, as she glanced at the raven-haired guy who was clearly grateful to Lucy for saving him. As she looked closely and sensed his magic energy, he really was almost at his limit. Now she felt guilty for the first time, ashamed at her previous actions. She moved to the left, gesturing the celestial spirit mage to step ahead.

"Sorry Gray-sama. Juvia didn't notice at all..." She apologized sincerely.

"It's okay... as long as you are being understanding." He uttered, beaming tiredly at her, but stillmade her beat faster than ever. For a moment, she wanted to jerk ahead and embrace him but as the words of her rival echoed in her mind, she controlled herself .

"You too Lucy. Juvia is sorry..." She muttered, eyes fixed on the ground.

Lucy almost jawdropped at the unbelievable words, but deep in her heart, she was joyed. The water mage smiled, and stepped ahead; close enough to reach the blonde's ear. She covered it with her hand so that no one could hear, what she was going to say.

"Lucy-san. For the first time Juvia realized that Lucy-san understand Gray-sama more than her." She meagered.

"Eh-"

"It pains me to say it but please take good care of him, it is Juvia's wish..." She leaped behind, grimacing at the blondie.

Lucy blushed furiously, staring with disbelief and utter surprise at the woman, who had just sank her heart with her heavy words.

"I- d-don't- f-feel..." She stuttered, avoiding looking directly at the female mage's eyes, but ended up sharing a split-second eye-contact with the exhibionist instead — The blush just got deeper, and stronger.

"Shh, Juvia knows. Juvia didn't choose you as her love rival for nothing." The water mage winked.

"Eh? W-what do you mean?" Lucy gaped.

"Hmm... A secret" Juvia smiled pleasantly.

"Gray-sama, look how cute Lucy-san looks while blushing." Juvia hummed, turning the blonde mage's face towards the ice maker, who had been confused for a while now.

"J-j-juvia!" Lucy yelped, cheeks reddening into a lovely crimson color; something to which, the ice maker couldn't help but blush slightly.

"Now Juvia will take her leave." Juvia stated, hiding the stinging pain into the pits of her heart. She leaned in to reach the shorter mage again. "Good luck." With the magical charm dispersing around, she walked away.

Lucy's face had almost burst at the strange turn of events. She was finding it hard to beleive that the girl who thought, hated her would support her instead. How she came to know anyways.

"So it's only you left..." Gray said awkwardly,

"Y-you don't like it?" Lucy pouted.

"Not at all. Infact, I am thankful to you. You saved me there, I didn't expect that..." He sneered, tilting his head  
slightly.

"Don't be, I should know as much by now..." She beamed, gaining back her composure.

"No really, I was surprised. I thought I was hiding it well... but you realized it..." Now even he was getting embarrassed, or so his gaze gave her the idea about.

"T-that good then..."She stammered, glancing away.

"Right..."

.

.

.

"Lucy... Are you sure that you are here to take ice? Sorry, but I am very tired and I think I might... faint any..._moment_-"

She didn't know what happened afterwards. She was supposed to deny taking anything from him, shouting at him, how he badly needs rest, and she doesn't feel hot enough to use ice anyways. Then she should have made a joke, passed a smile, runaway or was so different, she was feeling weird —something heavy was placed on top of her, and her legs were intertwined with it.

**Headline!**

That heavy thing was awakening right now... or she thought that it was a 'thing', because after some careful examining, and some freaking out; she finally get to knew who it was.

"G-gray!" She screamed, cheeks peachy-red again; trying to push him away at.

The entire guild's attention was towards them now, as the whistles, teasy tones, and what else was heard by her, she felt the urge of dying increasing inside her. He rustled as if to rearrange his body into a sitting position. He was feeling powerless right now, so he barely managed to leap away from her - Atleast, he was not on her body anymore, but crouching over her = Things not exactly the most 'right, if not worse.

"Sorry Lucy... I was not feeling very well there..." He groaned, breathing heavily.

"Ah-Uh-Ah-Uh-"

_"Stupid Lucy, stop blushing like that, it's creepy as hell!"_ She mentally tortured herself.

"Yes! G-gray, we need you to get to infirmatory or something!" She gulped, speaking quickly.

"I would like to- but I can't even budge..." He informed, hovering over her.

"Please Gray, snap out of it. Everyone is looking!" She whispered awkwardly.

Meanwhile, the excitement level, as well as the crowd kept increasing more and more.

"But I can't..."

She gaped at him, considering the thought of kicking or smacking him, but decided not too, seeing how he wasn't in his top form right now. What was not making sense was— How the hell he was strong enough to keep placing himself on her, and yet ill enough to not slip away? It didn't make any sense, but like she could complain.

_"Think think Lucy...That's it!"_

"Master— Levy— Freed— Anyone can you guys help?" She howled for advice from all the smart members of the guild. Anything, she wanted to be out of this situation as soon as possible, or else she might not be able to control herself.

"Hmm... There is only solution." Makarov uttered, thumb under his chin.

Her eyes twinkled, as the paleness of her cheeks converted into the original color slowly.

"Really?" Lucy twinkled.

"Master, do you mean _that_?" Freed leered.

"Yeah that. It would work without any doubt." Master said seriously.

_"Uh..."_

"Should I tell Master, should I?" Levy uttered, raising her hand excitedly

_"Somehow..."_

"Very well. Go on." Master said, thumbing up.

"Yay!"

_"I have a..."_

"Lu-chan, the solution is very easy!"

_"very bad.."_

.  
.

"Kiss him!" Levy giggled, clapping excitedly.

_"feeling about it..."_

By this time, Lucy had already turned into a statue as her alarming instincts had been proved was feeling too out of it that words weren't even making sense to him anymore.

"H-hai?" She let out a little scream, the entire body frame turned crimson red.

"Yes, it's the easiest and most effective way, go for it~" Levy hummed, following master's example and giving a thumbs up.

"D-DON'T TELL ME IMPOSSIBLE THINGS LIKE THAT!" She snapped, smoke rising out of her head.

"Heh." Erza chuckled, arms crossed.

To her horror, everyone was looking keenly at her, tongues sticking out and eyes tossing out. The expectations were too high, too damn high.

"I-isn't there any other—"

"NO!"

She sighed, and arched her neck monotonely to look at the ice mage, whose bodily symptoms have turned far too worse. He was shivering, body temperature dropping dangerously low as he desperately trying to keep himself warmth by trying out whatever he could do. For a moment, she stopped hesitating as her lips curved upwards.

_"No I can't do it.. It's Gray! I don't want my first kiss to be like this... In front of everyone..."_

She shut her eyes tightly, hands extending waveringly to grasp the ice maker's arms.

_"But he is looking so frail... and so ill.. There is no way I can leave him like this... But then again!"_

"Lucy..." He mumbled weakly, and it turned her

Her eyes wandered to the rain woman, who just gave her a bittersweet but reassuring smile; she was shimmering unexpectedly. Back on focusing on the ice make and his dark blue hair, down to his handsome face looking gently at her, his moist lips and then she recollected something, something which gave her the courage to make the most dangerous decision of her life. She immediately directed his arms towards her, pushing him in. As his lips were centimetres away from him, his gaze killing him.

_"T-this is for your own good...Forgive me, Gray..."_

She raised her neck so that her nose was nuzzling against his. The way he was breathing, his expressions were melting her. She quickly pressed her lips against him softly, and interlocking them into a perfect shape. It was an electrifying feeling which she couldn't describe in words. She could feel it all, how his body was rocking against hers, how his lips, although dry, were passing an intense feeling which travelling all the way to her spine, enveloping her into a heartfelt moment. She knew, it was lewd and well... _wrong_. Morever, everyone was watching intently, but none of them was raising a single voice. The air was filled with silence, as she found it hard, how to describe the moment. Whether it was decent, immoral or just whatever. All she knew, that it was him and her, and that it was more than enough.

Realizing how he has been breathing better than before, she pulled apart unwillingly, gasping for air but still close enough to him as he fell on top of her. And so, one of the eternal questions was finally answered. His breathe was hot, totally unexpected. Maybe it was because of his sickness, but she could feel the heat emitting from him. He smelled of faint foggy nights of winter, cold, but not freezing — Just the right amount. But this was all to him, another strangely familar _fragrance_ could be felt but she was finding it hard to define. As her mind went into a daze, she found herself forgetting everything into his warmth, into him.

Then the worst happened. The sleepy fairies woke up from their slumber, and made a noise so loud and earsplitting that the ice mage had to wake up as well. The moment he noticed a certain celestial spirit mage_ dangerously _and _critically_ near him, a mixture of ninety percent confusion, five percent regret, and another five percent enjoyment; could be felt. He sprung backward instantly, as if unsure of what he has just gone through.

"Wha- What happened. Lucy, Why are you beneath me!" He jawdropped, swishing away as if she was some dirty creature; something which pissed her off. Then it hit her, the saddening fact.

"Don't tell me..."

"Oh, let me explain!" Levy giggled.

"He doesn't remember anything?!" She screamed inside her mind.

"Apparently just now, you two got marri-" She exclaimed, but in the process got shot by the celestial spirit mage's whip.

Knock out.

"Marriage my ass!"

"What are you hiding from me, Lucy?" Gray questioned, eyes narrowing and she just had to grit her teeth.

"She kissed you, ice freak." Natsu grinned, followed by Happy's "She liiiikes you~"

"Stop joking, why would Lucy kiss me? It must be one of your pranks, fire idiot." Gray scowled, pulling up his sleeves.

"What's with you-"

_"Natsu I hate you!..."_

"No, Natsu is right. Remember you fainted because of lack of magic?" Erza informed, glancing at the blonde, smug look on her face.

_"Erza, I thought you were my friend!" _

"H-huh?" Gray stammered, stepping back on the surprise which wasn't so bad, but a bit too out of place. He gave a _"You-did-it?"_ look to Lucy, and judging from her body language, he was hundred percent.. .suspicous now. But why would she?

"She kissed you to replenish your powers. She was extremely worried, as expected of a _wife._" Freed added in, earning a glare from the blonde which he blew away in sily laughs.

.

_"It's really the bad end... game over!"_

"Lucy, is that true—" Gray's voice was cut off by a brisk slash on his head. As she turned towards the crowd, laughing maliciously on her victory, something hit her again. She had just wasted her efforts into nothing by making him faint — Totally not in her plans. At least, the guild members were terrified now, by looking at the damage. She reluctantly looked down on the ground to spot a familiar face, but found none. Worrying seriously, she held her head between in her hands. Suddenly, someone grabbed her from shoulders.

"Hey Luce..." His voice was seductive, deep and masculine, and she couldn't help but turn towards him — Like a bee attracted to honey.

"I-I am really s-sorry, but it was inevitable!" She howled, gesturing monotonely.

"Nah, I don't really mind... Really!" He passed a hand through his rough hair, and all she could do was pray, pray and pray.

"Also..." His gaze was piercing through her, as she found her throat to get drier than ever, her lips to become chapped, her cocoa brown eyes demanding something; a hope was enlightening inside her, and yet she was scared all along.

And then a noncholant, and carefree response came.

"I wouldn't mind marrying you—"

A slam came out of nowhere, the young youth was on the wooden surface again, and she didn't even regret it this time. Grasping her overheated cheeks in between her tender hands, she fled away from the guild. No one stopped her, why would they? They had just witnessed the wrath of the demonic woman and were trembling in fear as a matter of fact. She spurted as nimble and rapid as she could, as the joy was too much for her to handle. Even if he meant it as a joke, she was overly happy.

Standing still at a random path, a frown decorating the face as she remembered the faint memory involving her, him and the utter embarrassment. As her mouth opened slightly at the recollection of his scent, and more importantly about the kiss;'something which she was not able to guess before; now seemed way too obvious not to notice. She looked at the white clouds, flying away. Somehow, her lips danced and bloomed into a beautiful smile before she licked them lustfully.

_"Simple, yet seductive — Minty, just like him..."_

Someday, she will confess to him _—_ _properly._ It would be the start of her new lovely life, her life with him. Until that day, she will wait and see him a bit more closely, a bit more sensually and keep discovering new sides of him; the little moments, she will share more and more of them with him.

Someday, she will be _"Lucy Fullbuster"_ (or so she would like to think) _— _ Then it will be a happy future, a minty him and an overjoyed self of hers.

Someday for sure...

She giggles at the fantasy, ties her arms around her back, and starts walking towards her home. Unknown to her, there, a sweet surprise _might_ be waiting for her.

**(The End...)**

* * *

**Writer's Corner**

_Whew, finally it's over and I am surprisingly satisfied with it! So this is my first entry, and if someone noticed the similarity to another story ; GrayMira one then it is not a ripoff of that. This idea was my own original, but coincidently, another writer had written very similar story about GrayMira xD_

_Please review to tell me how it was. This looks sort of... incomplete though. Forgive me for that but I didn't know what to do with it xD_


End file.
